


Thou And I Are Too Wise

by brynnmck



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou And I Are Too Wise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> Just a little ficlet for [](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/)**china_shop**. Title stolen from Shakespeare. As you do.

"It was the boyfriend!" shouted Kowalski, shoving the apartment door open so hard it bounced off the doorstop and almost smacked him in the face. Ray held in a snicker.

"It was _not_ the boyfriend," Ray insisted. He caught the swinging door and locked it behind him. "He's got no motive!"

"Of course he's got motive, dumbass! He never liked Curtis. He said so himself!" Kowalski yanked his coat off, tossed it on a chair.

Ray immediately picked it up and hung it deliberately on the coat rack next to his own. Kowalski sneered at him. "Yeah, well," Ray shot back, "lots of people don't like me. Doesn't mean they go abandoning me to freeze to death."

Empty holster next, shrugged off over Kowalski's shoulders, wiry muscles moving smoothly underneath the ancient t-shirt. A few more threads missing and the whole thing would unravel, and Ray could arrest him for indecent exposure. Right now, that seemed pretty damn appealing.

Kowalski was apparently oblivious. "You'd be surprised what people can do with a little provocation."

"I _am_ a cop, you know, Kowalski." Ray slid out of his shoes and started on the buttons of his own shirt. "I've been on a few cases. I do observe things occasionally, with regard to human behavior."

"Well, then, Sherlock Holmes," Kowalski called over his shoulder, heading down the hall, "I think you would have _observed_ that it was the boyfriend."

"Oh my god, it's like listening to the world's most annoying broken record." Ray's shirt hit the floor behind him, the soft plastic plink of buttons on the hardwood. He could hear metal on metal as Kowalski unbuckled his belt. "How many times do I have to tell you? It was the neighbor!"

"Neighbor's got an airtight alibi." Kowalski's jeans were hanging loose at the waist, now, enough so that Ray could get a glimpse of his goofy striped boxers.

He had to force the grin out of his voice. "If by 'airtight' you mean 'complete crap,' then yeah." They were in the bedroom now; he let his own slacks drop to the floor. Christ, it had been a long day. Long, long, stupid day.

"Grocery store, Vecchio. Dozens of witnesses." Kowalski got right up into his space, radiating heat, muscles tense and eyes bright.

Ray stepped even closer. He could smell Kowalski's hair gel, feel Kowalski's rapid breath against his cheek. "Dozens of witnesses who didn't see a damn thing besides the number of people in the express lane. You ever worked retail, Stanley? You think you're gonna notice one ninety-pound old woman when she's your thousandth customer of the day?"

"Don't give me that 'man of the people' bullshit. You _iron_ your _jeans_." Kowalski snorted. "Freak."

"At least I know how to use an iron." Ray put one hand in the middle of Kowalski's chest and shoved, toppling him back onto the bed.

"I know how to use an iron," Kowalski answered as Ray climbed up his body. "I just _choose_ not to."

Ray was poised over him now. "Philistine."

"Style pig."

The stalemate held for another few seconds, while Ray soaked in the feel of Kowalski's body, warm and hard and ready against his. Then, "It could've been the boyfriend," he admitted casually, lifting a shoulder.

Kowalski wrinkled his nose. "Nah," he said. "Never trusted the neighbor lady anyway. She was all… like the old woman who lived in a shoe, or something." He shuddered. "Creepy."

"Well," Ray said, watching the pulse beat in Kowalski's neck, "I guess the important thing is that Curtis the Cat is back with his rightful owners."

"Amen," Kowalski said solemnly. "And nobody's pressing charges. Peace and justice for all."

Ray smirked down at him, angled his hips gently against Kowalski's. "I hate it when we fight."

"Yeah," Kowalski said, breaking into a wide, wicked grin, "me too," and he yanked Ray in for a kiss.


End file.
